


“Bill，你想让我是谁我就是谁。”

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Series: 【falsifiability的熊爸/报告扣系列】 [2]
Category: Fake News
Genre: M/M, implied blowjob, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 暗示口交, 未授权翻译 | Unauthorized Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 警告：天哪。这是报告扣/熊爸的文。我觉得自己好下流。 内含一月二十五也就是本周四晚上TCR的剧透。





	“Bill，你想让我是谁我就是谁。”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Bill, I'm Whoever You Want Me to Be."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/304509) by falsifiability. 



**“Bill，你想让我是谁我就是谁。”**  
by: falsifiability

  
配对: Colbert/O'Reilly. *捂脸*  
分级: R

=

  
事情在Colbert到达演播室前就开始了。先是在电视上，他们各自的节目里，再借助媒体和网络，最后是《时代》杂志百大人物的晚宴——他们终于见面的地方。当然了，每次在屏幕上对O'Reilly摇尾乞怜，Colbert都会有意为事情推波助澜，而新的访谈计划一经敲定，他们便在各自节目里疯狂鼓吹接下来的二人会面，过程持续数周，直到真正播出为止。

  
O'Reilly一直期待能遇上势均力敌的聪明人。他想毁掉这个法国角色*很久了。不过《科尔伯特报告》倒是很精彩。他只想让这个假的吹牛大王见识点真材实料，再在节目录制的间隙和Stephen本尊谈笑风生，最后从整件事情里得到更多的媒体曝光度。

  
可现在他在这里，坐在上了锁的虚拟会客演播室里，裤头大开，而Stephen——出于某种原因，他觉得自己现在该叫对方Stephen——正跪在地上抬眼看他，角色伪装没有一丝破绽。那贱人抬着一侧眉毛朝他得意地笑着，按理说保持这种姿势的同时不可能做到这个。Bill想不明白对方在搞什么，这让人很火大。

  
他的十指插在Stephen发间，拇指划过那条无比清晰的头路。他无法控制自己的呼吸或脉搏，而他身上发生着的事情也实在是太离谱了：Stephen穿着光鲜的西装，打着亮红色的领带，门外随时会有人敲门，可他却在Stephen口中感到无力。他决定闭上眼睛，屏蔽四周仿佛在分崩离析的房间。

  
等他脑子清醒一点，Stephen已经在房间对面整理发型和领带了。O'Reilly朝对方微笑，突然恨自己在脸上摆了个示弱的表情。“呃，Stephen。”

  
Stephen也对他微笑。“Bill。”

  
“刚才真是……”

  
“省省吧。你的节目要开始了。”

  
“什么？”

  
“'实话实说'*环节，Bill。那是你的节目吧？是马上要沾我的光的节目吧？别搞砸了，它会对你的收视率大有帮助。”

  
O'Reilly一阵眩晕。“你这个混蛋。”

  
“真抱歉？”Colbert在身前伸伸手臂调整袖扣，“这可是你想要的，Bill。别骗自己了，自欺欺人日后会伤害到你。眼下的问题是……哪种情况下录节目会更糟糕？”他的手肘支在门边的书架上，看着眼前的一切，活像在《报告》现场即将对观众说出结束语。O'Reilly甚至没法否认：他看了太多期《报告》，以至于连节目现场的书架长什么样都记住了，“哪种更糟，Bill？是浑身性张力——还是事后懒洋洋？”

  
Colbert朝前走了几步，一屁股坐在沙发上，从桌上拿起一本杂志。

  
“该死的，Colbert——”

  
“不！”他抬起一只手，“熊爸，我是你的嘉宾！出去开始你的节目。某个实习生会告诉我我该什么时候出去，对吧？好的。那就待会见了。”他甚至没从杂志反光的纸页上抬头看对面一眼。

  
O'Reilly起身离开，挣扎着想要无视不存在的领带末端戳在他腿间的恶心感觉。

  
直到《报告》录制结束他才意识到，Stephen那天一次也没出戏。一秒都没。

 

*********

 

在下一周末尾看到那期《报告》时，他被Colbert臭不要脸的程度震惊了。他早该从白宫记者晚宴那会儿了解到这一点的。不过惊呆的状态下大笑比咒骂来得容易，他想着如果在傲慢程度上胜过对方会不会破坏自己的一贯形象。而他肯定能想出点什么，来证明自己比Colbert更有魄力。

 

 

END

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 是的。我是在那期节目凌晨一点重播时写的这篇搞笑文。还好明天周五，我不用正常作息什么的。伙计们，今晚两边的节目都棒极了！  
> 以及一个完全无关的事情：知道我最喜欢Z连线环节的哪部分吗？那就是Jon总是表现得更胜一筹。他一直都是政治的那一方，所以看他压制Stephen真是太棒了。  
> Stephen会开展他的Z复仇（ZZREVENGE）计划的！
> 
> 注1: Colbert的“t”不发音是法语念法，用报告自己的话说：“It's French, bitch.”而且对他营造形象有帮助。  
> 注2: 即熊爸节目The O'Reilly Factor里的“The No-Spin Zone”。


End file.
